1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of carbonated beverage dispensers, and more particularly pertains to a carbonated beverage dispenser for home use.
2. The Prior Art
Commercial apparatus for dispensing carbonated beverages typically comprise cylinders of carbon dioxide which function to carbonate water dispensed. Such devices may include means for metering quantities of flavorants into the carbonated water.
Devices of the type described typically operate at high pressures in the area of 150 to 250 psi. In view of the high concentration and pressure of carbon dioxide available, it is possible to assure a high degree of carbonation of the water, with the attendant pleasant bubbly effect to the consumer.
In a home carbonation system it is manifestly impracticable, for safety and space considerations, to employ the large CO.sub.2 tanks commercially employed or the high attendant pressures. In home use the CO.sub.2 pressure is reduced to a pressure of approximately 50 psi by pressure regulator mechanisms and the resultant carbonation of water is necessarily not as complete as may be obtained with higher CO.sub.2 pressures.
In such home dispensers it is accordingly necessary to minimize any decarbonation of the water so that the bubbly effect is not entirely lost.